Un amigo en especial
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: En el mundo todos tenemos amigos pero muy pocos con la suerte de conocer a el mejor, uno que sobresale entre todos, ¿cierto? ¿Pero qué pasa que, cuando te das cuenta ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Podrás reparar tu error? ¿Esa amistad será tan fuerte?
1. Siempre amigos, ¿no?

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!

Esto contiene Shounen ai , posiblemente Shojo ai y también parejas normales. Si no te agrada la relación hombre hombre y mujer mujer te sugiero no leas.

Historia no apta para menores de trece.

"...", lo que hablan los personajes.  
'...', lo que piensan los personajes.  
Lo que está en _Italica_ es pasado.  
-- , indican el cambio de escena.  
- , indica un cambio de escena no muy drástico.

Los nombres de los personajes se manejan tanto los japoneses como los traducidos al español.

**----**

**Un amigo en especial**

1.- Siempre amigos ¿no?

El joven miró una vez más su reloj.

"No vendrá", susurró con desgano mientras se dirigía al balón, "¡debí suponerlo!", gritó con fuerza mientras lo pateaba y éste entraba a la portería.

El chico estaba molesto, pero más que molesto muy dolido. Su mejor amigo Taichi no había llegado y esa ya era la segunda vez.

"Se me olvido que jugaríamos hoy, pero te prometo que mañana estaré ahí sin falta", recordó exactamente las palabras de Taichi.

Caminó hacia el balón con desgano y al recogerlo se quedo un momento observándolo.

Aun se preguntaba que hacía ahí, no lo entendía, él no era fanático de jugar eso. ¿Por qué lo hacía entonces? Sonrió con dolor y luego miró la hora en su reloj, "debería estar ensayando, en vez de perder el tiempo", susurró y se fue hacia la banca para poder descansar.

No tenía ánimos de nada, tampoco quería ir a ensayar y eso que ya había faltado ayer.

Se recostó sobre la fría banca mientras miraba las hojas del árbol que le brindaban una deliciosa sombra.

¿Desde cuándo todo estaba así¿Desde cuándo Taichi no cumplía sus promesas?

--Inicio del Flash Back--

"¡Hey Yamato¡espérame!", gritaba Taichi mientras se acercaba corriendo al joven.

"Vamos, o sino llegaremos tarde", indicó el rubio mientras se daba la media vuelta para mirar a su amigo.

"Lo siento, es que me retrase un poco", se disculpó el chico de cabellos alborotados mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración.

"¿Pues qué tanto hacías?", inquirió el otro intentando mostrarse enfado.

"¡Taichi!", se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

Yamato desvió la mirada para ver a la chica y entonces comprendió todo.

"Es que fui por Sora, pero como se tardaba le dije que me adelantaría".

"Si, bueno, andando, se nos hace tarde", se dio la media vuelta mostrándose algo molesto.

Taichi y Yamato era muy buenos amigos, los mejores. Siempre andaban juntos y se llevaban muy bien, pero las cosas habían cambiado algo. Taichi ahora se la pasaba demasiado tiempo con Sora, Yamato comprendía que él también era el mejor amigo de Sora, pero le molestaba demasiado que por culpa de ella, el moreno se olvidara de los compromisos que hacía con él.

"¿Y cómo seguiste?", preguntó Taichi, recordando que Yamato se había sentido mal ayer.

"Bien, sólo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes", esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada.

Los tres chicos llegaron a la escuela y después de saludar a los demás elegidos, cada quien se dirigió a su salón.

"Oye Matt¿podríamos hablar en la salida?", pidió Taichi mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar.

El rubio enarcó una ceja con curiosidad, "claro¿se puede saber sobre qué?"

"Lo hablaremos en la salida", respondió el moreno al ver que el profesor acababa de llegar.

El timbre que indicaba el fin de clases se hacia sonar haciendo que miles de chicos se amontonaran en la salida para poder regresar a sus casa, y ese día con mas entusiasmo, después de todo era un precioso viernes. ¿Qué más podían pedir? El fin de semana se aproximaba y podía por fin relegar un poco las tareas.

Yamato miró una vez mas su reloj, ya era tarde, se suponía que quien lo citó ya debía de haber llegado.

Los minutos pasaban con gran lentitud, y después de unos cuantos., la figura del esperado se vislumbraba a lo lejos, pero no venia solo, se encontraba muy alegre platicando con Sora.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando les vio, la verdad que no podía evitar sentirse así al tener a tan buen amigos. Sabía que aunque Sora pasara más tiempo con Tai de un tiempo acá, ella también era una excelente amiga. Pero la sonrisa se esfumó al ver a alguien más a lo lejos mientras que un gran sentimiento en su corazón se hacía notar con gran esmero. Desvió la mirada. No quería pensar en ello.

"Hey Yamato ¿te encuentras bien,"

Estaba demasiado ensimismado, notó a Tai frente a él con una gran interrogación en el rostro, pero era como un parpadeo lejano de una ilusión la cual no alcanzaba a captar toda su atención.

"Matt¿qué pasa?", pregunto ahora Sora.

Parpadeó aun abrazado por sus pensamientos, algo tan profundo y oscuro que se guardaba sin querer cuestionarse qué tan bien o mal podía ser.

"¿Matt!", gritó Tai sacudiéndole por hombros.

"Uhmm ¿qué pasa?"

Sora, a su lado, colocó una mano sobre su frente, "¿te encuentras bien?".

"Eh... ¿yo, si claro no, pasa nada", de sus labios afloró una pequeña sonrisita sin tener muy buenos resultados, "¡Oh vamos, es la verdad. Mejor vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre y los demás ya deben de estarnos esperando", aseguró empujando a los otros dos fuera del lugar.

Los tres llegaron después de un par de minutos al restaurante, ahí los esperaban los demás del grupo. Como siempre los elegidos se juntaban todos los viernes a tomar o comer algo después de la escuela. ¿Quizás costumbre? Todos habían admitido en silencio que sus compañías se habían vuelto algo necesarias en el rol que jugaban de su vida.

Las horas como siempre pasando rápido y sin darse cuenta la noche había aparecido y aquellas risas de platicas que se habían hecho oír en aquel edificio ahora eran solo ecos y memorias que quedaban grabas al igual que las demás.

Después de despedirse, como era costumbre Tai y Matt caminaban rumbo a casa del otro en compañía mutua.

"Oye Matt...".

EL moreno había roto el silencio formado.

"Dime ¿qué pasa?", el rubio dejó sus pensamientos de lado para prestar atención.

"Tú eres mi mejor amigo, y por eso quiero que seas el primero en saberlo", habló el Yagami con mucha seriedad mientras dejaba de caminar.

"¿Uhm?", el elegido de la amistad no pudo evitar sentirse curioso.

"Pero antes quiero que seas sincero con migo¿a ti te gusta Sora?", preguntó firmemente.

"¿Qué, tú sabes que no, o de lo contrarío ya lo sabrías"

"¿Estás seguro? No me mentirías¿verdad?", volvió a preguntar aun con mas seriedad.

"Si, estoy seguro; y no, no te miento", respondió el rubio dándose una idea de a donde iba la conversación, "¿no me digas que a ti...?".

Guardó silenció al interpretar por si sola la respuesta, no era normal ver al dueño del emblema del valor con un rostro sonrojado.

"¿De-desde cuándo?"

El rubio intento mostrarse normal, ya veía esto venir, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Las manos de Tai se retorcieron nerviosas, "no lo sé, sólo... paso",

"¿Y cuándo piensas decirle?"

"Yo... es que ¿y si me rechaza?... No sabría...", soltó un suspiro desganado.

"Claro que no pasará, es más, hoy no veremos la película, idearemos la forma en que le dirás a Sora que te gusta", le animó Ishida.

Esa noche había sido muy divertida, las ideas locas de Yagami, junto con las ideas románticas de Yamato.

--Fin del Flash Back—

El chico sonrió con pesar, esa noche jamás se volvería a repetir.

Después de ese día Taichi se la pasaba con la protectora del emblema del amor la mayoría del tiempo, haciendo a un lado la amistad que tenia con él. Yamato comprendía que el moreno también era el mejor amigo de Sora aparte de su novio, pero le molestaba demasiado que por culpa de ella Taichi se olvidara de los compromisos que hacía con él.

Cerró los ojos tratando de impedir que más viejos recuerdos le invadieran, no quería recordar algo que jamás volvería a pasar. Levantándose de la banca y tomando el balón en sus manos se fue de ahí tratando una vez más de despejar su mente.

Caminó un par de calles, tenía hambre, así que se pararía a comer en el lugar de siempre.

¿Cuál sería la nueva excusa de Tai?

Dio vuelta en la esquina y sus ojos se estrecharon con enojo en un punto fijo.

Taichi abrazando a Sora, los dos sentados en una banca del parque disfrutando del ambiente.

"Lo sabía...", masculló entre dientes mientras desviaba la mirada.

Trató de pasar desapercibido pero con Tai era muy difícil eso, no pasó mucho antes de que con aspavientos y a gritos intentase llamar su atención desde la distancia, pero Matt sólo fingió no haberle visto.

"Dos esta bien, pero tres son multitud ¿te suena?", se oyó una vocecita.

"¿Quién eres?", cuestionó rápidamente el rubio dándose la vuelta.

El chico se sonrió mostrándose un poco deprimido, "¿no me reconoces?".

"Jyou...", susurró un poco mas calmado.

"¿Qué pasa Matt?", sacó sus gafas para limpiarlas pero sin dejar de verle, "¿Taichi te dejó plantado?", su voz tiñó con algo de burla.

"Eso a ti no te incumbe", zanjó el rubio con algo de molestia y se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino.

"Tal ves a mi no, pero ¿y a ti?", le volvió a preguntar.

El elegido de la amistad se limitó a ignorarle.

"Yamato, me preocupas, yo puedo ayudarte sólo debes confiar en mi", le dijo Jyou sin siquiera moverse de donde estaba.

"No me interesa, ya te lo dije", respondió un enojado Yamato sin dejar de caminar.

Jyou era un gran amigo del rubio, pero últimamente se estaba comportando muy extraño, todo desde aquella vez que le había ofrecido aquello.

"¡Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti Matt, pero Taichi por lo visto ya no lo está!", gritó el peliazul desde lo lejos antes de que el rubio diese vuelta en la esquina.

¿Qué le pasaba a Jyou? Enfadado aceleró el paso y tras un golpe cayó de bruces al suelo, "¡Oye¡fíjate por donde vas!", grito enojado.

"Lo siento Matt...", se disculpó un pelirrojo mientras que le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle.

Alzó el rostro para ver unos grandes ojos negros, "¿Izzi? Yo... lo siento"

"Un mal día por lo que veo¿cierto?", interrogó el pelirrojo y Yamato solo asintió con la cabeza.

"¿No quieres tomar algo?", sacudió un poco su ropa para soltar el polvo que había recogido al caer él también, "así podremos platicar ¿qué te parece?"

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa, "me parece bien"

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar de siempre, aunque parecía algo vacío por la ausencia de los demás. Pese a ello esos dos no le dieron mucha importancia, esas cosas solían pasar en fic de semana y no necesitaban investigar la razón.

"Me encantan las limonadas que hacen aquí", comentó mientras llevaba por enésima vez una mano a la cabeza.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"¿Eh, si, no le tomes importancia, es sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza", le aseguró el otro dando después un trago a su bebida.

"¿Seguro?", insistió un no tan seguro Izzi.

"Si, debe de ser por el hambre, no he comido", insistió Yamato con esa sonrisa que a todos reconfortaba.

El chico del conocimiento sólo se le quedó viendo con preocupación, no era la primera vez que Yamato se quejaba de la cabeza, además de que esas quejas cada vez se hacían mas constantes.

"Hey chicos¡hola!", saludaron Daivis, Miyako, Hikari, Tk y Ken.

"Hola", saludaron al unísono los otros dos.

Los cinco llegados tomaron lugar en la mesa, y quién no tardó en curiosear fue Miyako, mientras que por su parte Daisuke pedía algo comestible.

"¿Y qué hacen aquí tan solos?"

El pelirrojo se lamentó por dentro¿acaso no existían las guarderías en fin de semana? "Solo platicábamos...", intentó no mostrar su desaliento.

Por otra parte el rubio menor busco con la mirada sin comprender una cosa, "oye hermano, pensé que hoy te verías con Tai",

El mayo desvió la mirada con algo de enfado, "se suponía"

"Ya veo..."

Ambos rubios se limitaron a beber limonada, la conversación no llegaría a más.

"¡Hey¿por qué no avisaron que se reunirían?", una enojada voz exclamó recién entrando.

"Porque no lo haríamos, nos hemos topado por casualidad", respondió Daivis un tanto alegre por que todos se estaban reuniendo, "ahora solo falta que Iori, Mimi y Jyou, vengan"

Todos sentados en una mesa en pequeños grupitos consideraron temas diferentes. Ken había robado la atención de Koushiro con un poco de dificultad después de que Daivis atiborrará de preguntas a Yamato sobre cosas de los digimons.

Dejó el vaso de bebida sobre la mesa y soltó un suspiro de conformidad, "rayos, tenia mucha sed...", sus labios crearon una gran sonrisa antes de cerrarse con interrogante, "¿y eso qué traes ahí Matt?", señaló con la vista el balón.

Lo pensó más de dos veces el cómo respondería, y respirando profundo decidió intentar no darle importancia, 'tranquilo Matt...'

"Se me ocurrió ir a practicar un rato", aunque tuvo autocontrol su voz se mostraba enfadada.

Los demás se quedaron callados ante la platica de estos dos, no podían creer que a Tai se le olvidaran los compromisos con Matt, se suponía que siempre andaban juntos¿no?

"Debo irme", dijo secamente mientras se paraba de su asiento pero en el instante tuvo que detenerse con el respaldo de la silla.

"Yama ¿está todo bien?"

El aludido abanicó con la mano sin darle importancia, "no es nada...", tomó el balón y se dio media vuelta pero ni bien dio dos pasos cayó clavando una rodilla al piso, "agrr..."

El primero en dar el salto de su asiento fue el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, y se dirigió a su lado acuclillándose, "¿Matt!"

--

El rubio empezaba a despertar, murmullos que no podía entender se empezaban a escuchar a su alrededor mientras que trataba de aclarar su vista.

Un chico de cabello chocolate se asomo sobre su cabeza, "Matt¿te encuentras bien?"

"¿Hermano?"

"Uhmm¿qué paso?", intentó incorporarse pero un mareo le volvió a tirar.

"No lo sabemos, sólo te desmayaste", una tercera voz se anexó.

"Creo que...", volvió a intentar levantarse ésta vez logrando sentarse, "¿Pero qué¿Por qué estoy así?", estiró la tela de la bata que traía para cerciorarse de que no imaginaba.

"Te trajimos al hospital", intentó hacerle entender un preocupado pelirrojo.

"¿Qué! Son un par de exagerados", bramó molesto antes de arrancarse el catéter y agarrar su ropa sobre el buró para entrar al baño a cambiarse.

-

"¿Cree que sea grave doctor?"

"Mire Sr. Ishida, lo primero será que hagamos más estudios, aun no podemos dar una respuesta definitiva", opinó el doctor,", me gustaría que su hijo se quedará hoy para hacerle los estudios", agregó, pero fue interrumpido por varias voces.

"Hermano, debes de quedarte hasta cuando diga el doctor"

"Yamato ¡eres muy necio!", Taichi intentaba retenerlo por los hombros.

"Ya les dije que no es nada, ahora sólo quiero salir de aquí", sentenció con peligrosidad ya exasperado y salió de ahí sin importarle que su padre le llamase.

"¡Matt¡espera!", Izzi trataba de alcanzarlo.

El hombre mayor, padre de los dos rubios, suspiró con pesadez restregando la mano sobre los ojos, "creo que lo traeré otro día"

"Esta bien, pero que se lo antes posible. Nosotros analizaremos por mientras las muestras de sangre que le tomamos", indicó el doctor y luego se marchó.

A su hijo mayor no le gustaban los hospitales, eso lo sabía muy bien, así que había decidido no buscarlo por el lado de la obligación sino por el de la persuasión.

-

Cansado, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, "Matt ¿qué te pasa?", los ojos negros del pelirrojo se fijaron en él.

"No me gustan los hospitales, eso es todo", repitió algo irritado mientras otra vez se agarraba la cabeza.

"Matt, no pareces estar bien", se acercó a él con preocupación.

"Yo... ", respiró hondo un par de veces repitiéndose que pasaría pronto, que estaría todo bien, y al calmarse un poco fingió una pequeña sonrisa, "vamos a tomar algo, muero de sed", pidió mientras se detenía de la pared por un momento y luego empezó a caminar.

"Esta bien...", un no muy seguro Koushiro le siguió a paso cercano, asegurándose de traer consigo el celular.

-

"No lo entiendo¿por qué es tan terco!", gruñó Tai.

"Vamos, ya lo conoces, además no te preocupes, no debe de ser nada", Sora le abrazó para calmarlo.

"¿Papá...?"

El hombre negó con la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia respondiendo a la silenciosa pregunta, "no es nada, está cansado y debe de descansar más"

"¿Lo ve, no es nada", agrego muy sonriente, 'sólo espero que sea verdad...', agrando un poco más su sonrisa intentando no verse preocupada.

"Si...", respondió el abrazo, pero no se veía del todo convencido.

El menor de los rubios soltó un suspiro cansado. ¿Todo estaría realmente bien? Se quedó observando por donde Yamato se había ido, realmente estaba preocupado.

Continuará...

----

**Comentarios:** Posiblemente las cosas se vean un poco más oscuras.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail a o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!

Jaamataashita


	2. ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!

Agradecimientos a Athenea, Cris, Darla, Nicole, Cristi-chan y Lore-chan.

Esto contiene Shounen ai , posiblemente Shojo ai y también parejas normales. Si no te agrada la relación hombre hombre y mujer mujer te sugiero no leas.

Historia no apta para menores de trece.

"...", lo que hablan los personajes.  
'...', lo que piensan los personajes.  
Lo que está en _Italica_ es pasado.  
-- , indican el cambio de escena.  
- , indica un cambio de escena no muy drástico.

Los nombres de los personajes se manejan tanto los japoneses como los traducidos al español.

----

**Un amigo en especial**

2.- ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

Tai recién llegaba a la escuela, ese día se le había hecho tarde y al salir ni Matt ni Sora le esperaban. Refunfuñando llevó aun la tostada que traía consigo a la boca, era lo único que había podido agarrar al salir corriendo. Bostezó con gran pereza y arreglándose un poco el pelo su vista se topo con uno de sus pensamientos.

"¡Hey Matt¿cómo te sientes?"

Ahora se encontraba a su lado caminando, había apresurado el paso ya que el rubio no parecía muy dispuesto a esperarle.

"Ya te dije que no fue nada¿por qué se preocupan tanto?", el rubio aún seguía molesto.

"Vamos Matt¿qué no podemos preocuparnos por ti?"

"No", fue la respuesta seca que obtuvo.

"Pero no sigas enojado, sólo fue un momento en el hospital"

Aunque lo intentaba, Tai no lograba comprender el por qué su rubio amigo reaccionaba de esa manera. Algo le hizo preguntarse si había sucedido en el pasado algo tan malo para que éste los odiase de tal manera.

"Tai...", exhaló cansado, "es que a mí..."

No te gustan los hospitales", completó el moreno rodando los ojos.

Yamato sólo asintió molesto.

"¡Tai!"

Unas manos tras el moreno se enredaron por su espalda hasta llegar a sus ojos y taparlos.

Llevó sus manos sobre las otras para retirarlas, "¿uh, pero si creo que un ángel se ha caído del cielo, puedo oír su hermosa voz", se dio la media vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios y aun agarrando aquellas manos las acercó a sus labios para besarlas.

"Eres un payaso", la chica le respondió con un beso de los buenos días.

"¿Y has extrañado a este payaso?"

"¿Tú qué crees?"

Los ojos del rubio rodaron en exasperación, odiaba estar en medio de esas escenas, más cuando él había estado hablando con uno de los actores principales para después ser relegado a la orilla de los ignorados. Dejándolo para -no debe importarme- o un -estoy de más- dio media vuelta.

"Hola Matt"

El chico parpadeo, poco más y pudo haber tropezado con él. Se reprendió, quizás y bien podía haber caído encima suyo.

"Hola Ken", regresó el saludo un tanto desganado.

"¿Cómo te has sentido, nos preocupaste cuando saliste así del hospital"

"Lo siento, pero es que no es nada, ustedes exageran"

"No exageramos, sólo nos preocupamos por ti"

¿El nos le incluía a él? Ishida quiso imaginarse que si.

"¿Matt?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Ken curvo una ceja, "¿te sientes bien?"

"Si¿por qué lo preguntas?"

Acercándose, el peliazul colocó una mano en la frente del mayor, "estás rojo"

El rubio sudo frió y dio un paso atrás retirando la mano del menor, "no... no es nada"

"Uhm...", no muy convencido decidió no continuar. ¿Qué le pasaba, 'Y todavía quiero hacerle unas preguntas sobre Izzi, Matt pasa mucho tiempo con él'. "Dime¿iras al partido?"

"No lo sé, tengo ensayo", respondió aun pensando en que tenia que hacer ese día.

"Vamos, será antes de eso, luego si quieres yo puedo acompañarte a tu ensayo", sonrió, 'Ichijouji, eres un genio'

Lo pensó por algunos segundos, Ken no dejaba de verle fijamente y eso le ponía nervioso, "ok... ire"

"Bien, entonces te dejo, debo marcharme a mi escuela", se inclinó con respeto, "nos veremos en el partido".

"Esta bien", le observó desaparecer por la puerta. ¿Sólo había venido a buscarle? A veces era muy común verle por los pasillos con Koushiro generalmente, pero no le había tocado que le buscase a él directamente. Ahora se sentía feliz, aunque confundido. Desde lo del Digimundo había tratado con frecuencia a Ken, se parecían mucho en ciertas formas, además, él frecuentaba verse de vez en vez con Koushiro, y Ken siempre estaba ahí, así que esa amistad fue creciendo aunque que para él rubio creció de más convirtiéndose en algo diferente... Y muchas veces se preguntó qué tan mal era eso, y muchas veces se respondió que mucho, pero no pudo evitar buscar otras opiniones internas. Aun a la fecha las buscaba.

--

"¿Está seguro doctor?..."

"Eso es lo que muestran los análisis, pero para poder estar seguro, necesitamos que traiga a su hijo para hacerle unos estudios"

El Sr. Ishida había sido mandado a llamar por el medico que había atendido a Yamato, ya tenían los resultados de los exámenes, pero para ello necesitaban que el padre del muchacho estuviera presente.

"Eso será algo difícil", susurró intentando idear una buena forma de convencimiento.

"Es necesario"

"Lo se, tendré que convencerlo", empuño las manos y se levantó saliendo rápido del consultorio. No sabía cómo, pero llevaría a su hijo mayor aunque fuese a engaños.

El docto respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire en una exhalación cansada, "espero que sea lo mas pronto posible", cerró la carpeta con los resultados, "es bastante triste".

--

El rubio volvió a ver donde el chico había desaparecido y luego dejó que su rostro mostrara una pequeña sonrisa hasta que una punzada en la cabeza le empezó a molestar.

"Ahggg... maldito dolor de cabeza", se quejó el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos.

"¿Seguro que no es nada?"

Unos ojos curiosos asomaron por atrás suyo.

"No molestes Izzi", contestó irritado para luego calmarse, "lo siento, pero ya dije que no es nada", agregó con tono cansado, "mejor me iré a descansar al salón".

Izzi se limitó verle a distancia, se sentía realmente preocupado por él.

--

Ese día había sido muy largo, el rubio se sentía muy cansado y aparte demasiado molesto después de la docena de veces que Taichi le ignoró ese día.

Pero ahora el moreno caminaba a su lado e iba muy risueño. Matt le llegó a envidiar en ese momento, su mejor amigo ya conocía el amor y lo mejor era correspondido, pero él... Sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de esos pensamientos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No es nada, sólo quería quitarme algunos cabellos del rostro", excusó.

El Yagami sonrió con burla, "deberías cortártelo¿no tienes calor?"

"Mira quien habla", se quejó molesto el rubio.

Ambos soltarón la carcajada y Matt pensó que era bueno toparse con esos momentos, le hacían verdaderamente falta.

"¡Oye Tai!"

Yamato blasfemó por lo bajo, esa voz le empezaba a ser exasperante; desde hacia tiempo acá siempre que la oía terminaba haciendo un disgusto.

El solicitado se giró con la interrogante planteada en el rostro, "¿Sora¿Qué sucede?"

La chica se detuvo a tomar aire y negó quedamente con una sonrisa, "¿me acompañas a casa?"

Tai solo volteo a ver a Matt.

El rubio se obligó a fingir una pequeña sonrisa, "no te preocupes por mi, ve con ella".

El moreno enarcó una ceja, "¿seguro?"

"Seguro", agregó éste dándose la media vuelta para seguir su camino, "se cuidan", levantó la mano despidiéndose de ambos. 'Se que son novios, pero esto se está volviendo exasperante', achicó los ojos con fastidio.

"¿Pero qué digo, Sora es también mi amiga, no sólo eso, es una gran amiga, además, Taichi es feliz así que yo también debería estarlo..."

Suspiró, hablar con él mismo se hacía con cada día más frecuente.

"Como te envidio Taichi", susurró sintiendo como su autoestima caía a los suelos.

Llegó a casa, ahora debía apurarse y comer algo para después prepararse para ir al juego, no podía faltar.

Retiró el saco y la camisa de la escuela lanzándolas al sillón mientras caminaba a su cuarto, tomaba una toalla y luego partía a la cocina.

"Creo que...", saco un tazón de sopa instantánea y le vertió un poco de agua antes de meter el vaso en el microondas, "esto estará bien, y...", dejando la toalla sobre una silla caminó al refrigerador sacando un par de limones, "una limonada".

La sopa sobre la mesa, la limonada en su jarra llena de hielos, y además... "listo", colocó un par de emparedados a un lado.

La comida fue silenciosa, no diferenciaba de las comidas a las que ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque bien, ayer se había dicho que quizás ese momento iba a ser agradable al tener en mente que había quedado con Tai para comer.

Suspiró hondo al dejar los trastes sobre el fregadero y tomar su toalla para caminar a su habitación.

¿Qué horas serian?

Miró el reloj y rápido entro a bañar, tenía poco tiempo antes de verse apurado por el tiempo y a él era una persona que gustaba de la ducha.

"_Dos esta bien, pero tres son multitud"_

¿Qué sucedía con Jyou?

Abrió el grifo de la llave y dejó que el agua hiciera de las suyas.

Quien fuese el agua en esos momentos, pensó el aire al no poder colarse por la ventana.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la corriente fría, necesitaba que su mente estuviese clara.

--

Aun no sabía cómo lo haría pero algo se le ocurriría, estaba decidido.

Insertó las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta del apartamento cerrando tras de si.

"¿Matt?"

Desligó la corbata del traje e incursionó en la cocina para darse cuenta que no se encontraba ahí.

"¿Hijo?"

Regresando a la sala se topó con el saco de su hijo, a un lado mal acomodados se encontraban la camisa y la corbata.

"..."

Cuestionándose en secreto sus crueles sospechas de que algo andaba mal, les recogió con cuidado como si buscara que cada recuerdo fuese grabado a fuego en su mente.

-

Ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama, una toalla atada a la cintura y otra sobre la cabeza.

¿Debería hablar con el menor?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa.

"¿Pero qué estas pensando?", se reprendió a si mismo mientras sacudía su cabeza con fuerza.

"¿Yamato?", llamó alguien a su espalda.

"¿Qué pasa papá?", preguntó sin siquiera voltear, aun intentaba guardar su autocontrol, 'debo de dejar de hablar solo'

El hombre mayor, aun con la ropa de su hijo entre las manos, se acercó y se sentó a su lado, "hijo, necesito hablar contigo"

Yamato le observó con curiosidad pero al parecer su padre se mantenía reacio a verle, se limitaba a ver al frente.

"Matt, necesito que...", se detuvo, no sabía cómo continuar.

"¿Qué pasa?", arqueó una ceja, "¿Qué necesitas?"

El Sr. Ishida aspiró profundamente, "... necesito que vengas con migo al hospital, te necesitan hacer unos estudios", soltó.

Yamato frunció el ceño, "olvídalo, ya te dije que no tengo nada", zanjó levantándose, pero su padre le detuvo atrapándolo por una muñeca.

"Matt, escúchame, es importante que te hagas esos estudios"

La voz de su padre ya no sonaba como la de un pedido, más bien como una orden en la que no había tregua para otra solución. Y...

Afiló la mirada sobre su padre, en sus ojos aquello que parecía orden no era precisamente eso sino, muy muy llanamente, una suplica.

"Si voy ¿dejarás todo este asunto de lado?", el menor maldijo por lo bajo al dejarse convencer.

"Te lo prometo", aseguró el hombre.

"Bien, pero iremos mañana, hoy tengo cosas pendientes¿te parece?"

El hombre se levantó dejando la ropa de su primogénito sobre la cama, "está bien", y salió de la habitación.

Observó por instantes la puerta después de cerrarse, 'creo que... está muy raro', tiró la toalla de su cabeza sobre la cama y se dispuso a cambiarse.

-

Salió del edificio y metió una mano al bolsillo del pantalón mientras la otra sostenía el Bajo. Iba con tiempo justo, así que no habría por qué apurarse a llegar.

"¡Matt!"

El rubio se giró para toparse a un contento pelirrojo, "Izzi, hola¿vas al partido?"

El más bajo asintió, "¿te parece si nos vamos juntos?"

"Claro", se mostró contentó y acomodó su Bajo a la espalda para ir más cómodo.

"¿Iras a ensayar después del partido?".

Matt sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Pu-puedo acompañarte?"

Matt se sorprendió por la propuesta, él quería ir sólo con Ken pero no podía decirle que no a Izzi, jamás relegaría la amistad por una cosa así.

"Claro, me encantaría", esbozó una sonrisa, "pero debo adelantarte que Ken también viene".

"¿Uhm?", no quería preguntar pero tenía que, su curiosidad se lo exigía, "¿Acaso interrumpo algo?"

"Claro que no", respondió de inmediato buscando no mostrarse diferente a lo natural.

"¿Seguro no hay problema?"

"Seguro", afirmó con una sonrisa, 'después de todo sólo va a acompañarme'

Lo siguiente del camino fue algo silencioso, pero placentero, los dos querían pensar en muchas cosas.

-

"¡Hey chicos¡¡hola!", una mano se agitó con gran efusividad.

"Hola, Tai, Sora", sonrió el pelirrojo.

"Hola¿qué hacen por aquí?"

La verdad que el rubio no les esperaba ya, después de ver como Sora arrastraba al moreno imaginó que lo último que cruzaría por la cabeza del Yagami era el partido.

"Pues vinimos al partido para apoyar a Ken", Tai se mostraba muy contento, "jamás le quedaría mal a un amigo"

Eso le calló como piedra a Matt e Izzi lo notó.

'¿Cómo puede ser posible que a veces Tai sea tan tonto?', se preguntaba mientras fruncía las rojas cejas.

"Será mejor que nos apuremos o no habrá asientos", apuró secamente el rubio y se fue del lugar.

Taichi le miró con una incógnita en la cabeza, "¿dije algo malo?"

"Claro que no amor", Sora le besó.

"Matt...", susurro el poseedor del conocimiento sentándose a su lado.

"No digas nada", pidió.

Izzi no dijo más, sólo se le quedó mirando con un dejo de melancolía.

-

Tiempo después el partido dio inicio. Los jugadores empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero entre todos los jugadores, para el rubio sólo destacaba un joven al cual jamás en el transcurso del partido perdió de vista.

Como era de esperarse el equipo de Ken había ganado y todos estaban festejando.

"Eso fue genial, veremos qué puedes hacer en el siguiente partido"

El más contento de todos parecía Daisuke, quien a saltos festejaba, le emocionaba sobremanera el que su siguiente encuentro en la final sería contra el legendario Ken Ichijouji.

"Fue genial Ken, ahora tú y Daivis debe de esforzarse mucho en el siguiente partido", felicitó Taichi mientras les despeinaba a ambos la cabellera con mucho entusiasmo.

Matt observó su reloj, ya se había retrasado, no quería interrumpir la mini-fiesta pero tenia que irse.

"Tengo que irme al ensayo", habló para los que alcanzasen a escucharle, "nos vemos luego".

"Oye Matt, respecto a eso, yo no...", trató de decir Ken pero lo interrumpieron.

"¿Eh¿no vendrás a la fiesta?", Taichi se mostró molesto.

"No, he dicho que tengo ensayo", el rubio no se dejó intimidar.

"Oh vamos, puedes ir luego¡vamos a la fiesta!", insistió el moreno.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo"

"¿Prefieres ir a un ensayo que estar con tus amigos?"

Todos guardaron silencio ante esto, en el rostro de Matt se veía enfado al igual que en el de Tai y era extraño ya que esos dos no solían molestarse de esa manera.

"Será mejor irnos ya", interrumpió el pelirrojo antes que el rubio pudiera responder la pregunta.

"¿Tú también Izzi?", los ojos de Tai le golpearon con molestia.

"Así es", se acercó a Matt y colocó un brazo sobre su hombro en símbolo de apoyo, "es cierto, Ken¿vendrás?", sus ojos negros clavarón en aquellos azules.

"¿Eh?", Ken se sonrojó levemente, '¿Izzi ira, Matt no me lo dijo'.

Asintió nervioso y luego de tomar sus cosas se preparó para irse.

"Pero, pensé que vendrías a la fiesta", ahora fue Daivis en replicar.

"Lo siento, pero ya había quedado".

--

El ensayó transcurrió normal, sólo había existido uno que otro reproche por las faltas del rubio quien se disculpó por ellas.

Ya ensayando el compañero pelirrojo del rubio no dejaba de observarle, imposible desde su punto de vista. Matt le había impresionado, tocaba con tanta pasión que Izzi hacía obra milagrosa para no escapar de la realidad por tanto tiempo.

"¿Y si así fuera¿Y si todo acabará?

Despierta, dame tu mano por un segundo y acompáñame.

Acompaña a este idiota

que no tiene nada que darte"

Ken observaba de reojo de vez en vez al pelirrojo, en sus planes había quedado de cuestionar al rubio sobre el antes nombrado, pero bueno¿qué podía hacerse? Luego lo haría, o quizás...

"Porque me pierdo así,

en la oscuridad.

Dame tu mano.

No quiero estar solo"

Koushiro había fruncido levemente el entrecejo cuando un integrante del grupo se había unido a Matt en el coro. No le desagradaba su voz, ni la combinación que hacia, era sólo que al cantar veía tan fijamente a su amigo que...

'Pero ¿qué...?', tragó la duda mientras apretaba un poco el metal de la silla bajo sus manos.

"Bien¿contaremos con tu presencia el día de mañana¿O acaso te iras tras una chica linda?"

"Bueno, eso depende", bromeo el Ishida guardando el Bajo, "si no me encuentras mañana será por eso"

"¡Eres un irresponsable Ishida!", uno de sus amigos de la banda le agarró por el cuello en afán de diversión.

"Vamos...", logró soltarse y se acomodó el cabello despeinado, "no lo soy, prometo que mañana vendré"

"Lo que deberías hacer es dejar a ese tal Yagami fuera de tus compromisos, siempre te hace faltar y tú apareces de mal humor"

Tanto Koushiro como Ken enarcaron una ceja, al parecer resultaba bastante obvió que quien hablaba lo hacia con suma molestia.

"Akira, ya hemos discutido eso y no es algo de lo que quiera habar ahora"

"Pero no te enfades Ishida, Akenu sólo está celoso", bromeó el baterista.

A respuesta de tal broma Akenu había salido dando un portazo.

"Creo que... fue por algo que dije"

Matt intentó no darle importancia, luego lo arreglaría, "¿nos vamos?", habló dirigiéndose a los dos más pequeños, y ante un asentimiento de ambos, éste se despidió del grupo con la mano saliendo por donde antes había salido un molesto Akira.

-

Izzi llegó tarde a su casa, se encontraba un poco confundido.

'¿De que querrá hablar Ken con migo?'

_A su regreso Izzi y Ken acompañaron a Matt hasta su casa con el pretexto de que se había vuelto a sentir mal, bueno, Izzi era el que había insistido. Luego el pelirrojo decidió dejar a Ken en su casa, ya era algo tarde y no era bueno que un chico esa edad estuviera solo afuera a esas horas. Antes de que Ken entrará a su casa le pidió al pelirrojo si podían ir a comer algo mañana a algún lugar porque necesitaba hablar de algo muy importante con el. _

Izzi aceptó, aunque no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

Sacudió su cabeza mientras se recostaba en la cama.

Además, aun estaba ese tal Akenu.

¿Acaso había algo por el qué molestarse?

Recodando que el rubio le llamará por su nombre y con que confianza éste opinaba en su vida, el pelirrojo deducía que debía ser buenos amigos. Pero el como le había mirado, eso...

Mordió su labio inferior.

¿Acaso le molestaba?

Se giró de lado y apretó los ojos.

¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto pensar en la posibilidad de que ese sintiera algo por Matt?

Una sola respuesta acudió a su cabeza, y para ello obtuvo una sola frase.

'No estoy celoso...'

Se había olvidado por completo de Ken, y Akira pintaba para ese lugar también.

Respirando profundo le sacó de su mente e intentó pensar en aquella bonita imagen que había capturado en el día.

¿Podría aquella canción ser dirigida a alguien o acaso era al azar?

La imagen de un concentrado Matt cantando regresó a su cabeza.

"Ha logrado impresionarme..."

Se sonrojó levemente y sonrió, este había sido un gran día.

-

Ken por su parte se encontraba muy nervioso. Recostado en su cuarto no dejaba de pensar de lo que hablaría al día siguiente con Izzi, tenia que planearlo bien, decir las palabras correctas.

Se dio vuelta quedando boca abajo.

¿Cuál podría ser el resultado?

Cerró sus ojos dejando apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Esa clase de respuesta ni un gran genio podía darla.

-

Matt llegó y después de tomar algo se fue a dormir, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, en Tai, en Izzi y en Ken.

"No entiendo por que Izzi quiso acompañarme al ensayo", se dijo así mismo aun algo extrañado por eso.

Encogiéndose de hombros cruzo los brazos tras la cabeza.

Había varias cosas que analizar. En primera a Tai le relegó, no quería molestarse; después en Ken, le ponía de cierta manera contento el que le acompañase al ensayo; y en tercera nuevamente vino a su cabeza Izzi y un dolor muy peculiar clavo a la palma de sus manos y boca de su estomago. Aquello le recordaba a...

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, '¿pero qué estoy pensado?'

Sacudiendo la cabeza restregó las manos contra el rostro, quizás y se encontraba demasiado cansado.

--

Al día siguiente Matt no dejaba de pensar en lo de anoche, en aquello que decía sólo había sido cansancio. Estuvo la mayoría del tiempo sin siquiera poner atención a clases lo que a consecuencia le llamaron la atención varias veces, incluso Taichi se dio cuenta, pero a Matt no le importó mucho, aun seguía algo molesto.

El timbre tocó después de una eternidad según había sentido el Ishida, y ahora, rumbo a su casa iba a paso lento, le había prometido a su padre que iría al hospital. Y en efecto, su padre aguardaba a que llegase.

Suspiró hondo.

Ahora estaba recargado sobre la ventana, edificio tras edificio pasaban frente suyo. Su padre siquiera le había dado espacio para comer con la excusa de que los exámenes no lo permitían. Con cansancio llevó una mano a su estomago, tendría que recompensarle su padre después, moría de hambre.

--

"Me alegra que haya venido", saludó el medico.

"Buenas tardes", el Sr. Ishida golpeo con discreción el costado de su hijo.

"Buenas tardes...", saludó un poco molesto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"¡Matt!", le regañó su padre.

El medico no dio importancia, "será mejor que comencemos los exámenes", les indicó que pasasen a otra habitación.

"Ya dije que no tengo nada", insistió Matt rehusándose a pasar.

"Hijo, prometiste hacerte los exámenes"

"Aghr, esta bien, pero ¿puedo saber qué creen que tengo?"

Las miradas de los presentes se pusieron serias.

"Nada es seguro", su padre sonrió y le empujó restando importancia a lo otro, "será mejor que no te preocupes"

Sin poder replicar siquiera nada, el joven ya era encaminado hacia otra habitación.

Un enfermero se acercó entregándole una prenda, "necesito que te pongas esta bata"

No cabía más en el sonrojo, y a regañadientes tragando su pena se la colocó.

"Ahora, siéntate aquí"

Adiós sonrojo, ahora se encontraba pálido al ver tantas agujas alrededor suyo.

"Tranquilo, no dolerá..."

"Lo dices porque no eres tú...", masculló por lo bajo desviando la mirada al sentir la liga que apretaba el brazo.

Minutos después se la llevaron dejando a un aburrido Matt.

'¿Qué tanto puedo tener?'

El hombre que le había sacado sangre regresó a su lado regalándole una sonrisa y una paleta.

El Ishida curveó una ceja.

¿Acaso creía que una paletita reemplazaría su sangre?

De mala gana la tomó, después de todo su estomago rugía, y justo cuando la iba a abrir el mayor se lo impidió objetando que aun podía faltar algo que debía esperar a salir.

'Genial...'

Una enfermera se adentro a la habitación y hablando a su compañero entrego una carpeta y nuevas indicaciones. Al juzgar por la cara de ambos y cómo le veían asimiló que no era nada bueno.

Ahora bien, si antes estaba pálido ahora lo estaba más.

Acostado boca abajo su rostro hundía en un huequito especial para él, mientras su cuerpo era inmovilizado por uno que otro cinto.

Sintió un pinchón y después algo frío, imaginó se trataba de la anestesia que le informaron le pondrían.

Nuevamente esa pregunta clavo en su cerebro¿Para qué necesitaba una Biopsia?

Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez al sentir el frió de un instrumento.

¿Dolería mucho¿Y para qué era todo eso¿La anestesia habría hecho efecto ya?

Apretó fuertemente las manos en la cama, el dolor de la aguja que se encajaba lentamente por su espalda era insoportable.

'Rayos...'

Apretó los dientes, las lágrimas se le empezaban a escapar. Sentir esa aguja haciendo no sé qué dentro de él en su espina dorsal no era nada placentero.

Apretó con más fuerza, tenia que aguantar. Decidió pensar en otras cosas, sus amigos, en Taichi, lo frustrante que era verlo con Sora. Pero eso no sirvió. Busco en Ken, pero tampoco. Fue entonces que la imagen de Izzi se le vino a la cabeza, esa lo distrajo un par de segundos mientras trataba de borrarla de su mente.

Un movimiento de la aguja y apretó con más fuerza sus manos, a pesar de la anestesia el dolor era horrible. Otro movimiento y Yamato maldijo por lo bajo a su padre.

¿Realmente era todo eso necesario?

Un dolor agudo le veló y ya después nada, había terminado el examen.

Yamato respiró más aliviado, se limpió rápido las lágrimas e intentó que su cuerpo dejará de temblar.

¿Podría comer algo ahora? Aunque... sentía el estomago un poco revuelto.

Se levantó con dificultad de aquella silla y luego se cambió la ropa.

Continuará...

----

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

_**Cultura general:**_

**Biopsia:** La palabra biopsia es compuesta y procede del griego bio, vida y opsia, ver. La traducción literal de la palabra sería ver la vida.

Una biopsia es procedimiento diagnóstico que consiste en la extracción de una muestra de tejido obtenida por medio de métodos cruentos para examinarla al microscopio. Esta muestra se envía al laboratorio, donde se corta en secciones y se trata con un tinte para que las células se puedan reconocer más fácilmente. Un patólogo, examina la muestra en el microscopio. Un diagnóstico obtenido por biopsia, es un diagnóstico histológico o anatomopatológico y suele ser un diagnóstico de certeza, sobre todo para el cáncer.

Bien, me despido y cualquier duda manden una mail a o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!

Jaamataashita


	3. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay en esta vida?

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!

Agradezco a una persona que me envió un mail hace mucho, francamente no recuerdo el nombre, pero si recuerdo su poyo. Muchas gracias.

Esto contiene Shounen ai , posiblemente Shojo ai y también parejas normales. Si no te agrada la relación hombre hombre y mujer mujer te sugiero no leas.

Historia no apta para menores de trece.

"...", lo que hablan los personajes.  
'...', lo que piensan los personajes.  
Lo que está en _Italica_ es pasado.  
-- , indican el cambio de escena.  
- , indica un cambio de escena no muy drástico.  
°°, encierran una historia anexa.

Los nombres de los personajes se manejan tanto los japoneses como los traducidos al español.

----

**Un amigo en especial**

3.- ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay en esta vida?

Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos con pesadumbres. Sus pasos eran lentos, se pudiera decir que los ánimos en ese joven eran nulos, mas, no por eso se dejaban pasar desapercibidos aquellos interesantes movimientos.

Su ropa se agitó fuertemente ante el choque brusco y helado del aire. Apretó más los brazos a sus laterales y movió un poco la cabeza para que sus traviesos cabellos le dejaran ver.

Pasos a la lejanía comenzaban a hacer eco

"!Yamato!"

El eco se perdió.

Sus pupilas azules se dilataron mientras sus pensamientos se perdían.

_"¿Está seguro que no es un error?", pregunto el chico aun sin poder reaccionar bien._

_"Desafortunadamente no lo es", habló el doctor volviendo a revisar los papeles._

_El chico estaba muy pálido jamás pensó que esos dolores de cabeza significaran algo._

"Necesito aire", indicó para luego levantarse y sin decir nada más dirigirse a la sala de espera. En ese momento no podía pensar en nada, su mente estaba nublada.

_¿Cómo era posible que unos simples dolores de cabeza pudieran haber sido producidos por eso? No lograba explicárselo, jamás le había cruzado por la mente que fuera algo como eso._

_"Yamato ¿te encuentras bien?", le interrogó un tanto preocupado su padre._

_Yamato no contestó nada. ¿Cómo quería su padre que él estuviera bien? Se mordió el labio ligeramente, "quisiera ir a casa", pidió._

_-_

_Su padre suspiró y observó de reojo el lado del copiloto, "Yamato... el doctor me hablo de la radioterapia". Esperó unos segundos, pero Yamato sólo contemplaba el panorama desde el vidrial. "¿Yamato?..."_

_"No me interesa", su respuesta fue seca._

_"Yamato, es lo mejor…", trató de hacerle recapacitar._

_Sus ojos se estrecharon con furia "¿Para qué? Prefiero las pastillas, con eso será suficiente", su voz sonó atona._

_Volvió a soltar un suspiró y regresó su vista hacía el frente, "si eso es lo que tú quieres, respetaré tu decisión". Sus pupilas se dilataron levemente y volvió a respirar hondo tratando de evitar el vidrio en sus ojos._

_El resto del camino pasó en silenció, padre e hijo simplemente se refundían en sus pensamientos. _

_El rubio frunció su ceño y trató de acompasar su respiración que comenzaba a agitarse. Necesitaba aire, se estaba asfixiando. _

_El auto detuvo su marcha en el estacionamiento y Yamato no espero para abrir la puerta. _

_"¿A dónde vas?", su padre le miró preocupado._

_"A caminar", susurro levemente siguiendo su camino rumbo a ningún lado en especial._

Los pasos en el lugar comenzaron a resonar más cercanos, "¡Yamato!. ¡Hey Yamato!", no pasaron más que breves instantes para que un cuerpo con respiración agitada se parece frente a él.

Yamato alzó el rostro y le observó por unos momentos mientras éste se inclinaba descansado sobre sus piernas para tomar bocanadas de aire. Los sentimientos y emociones se agolparon en su rostro. Quiso reír y llorar. Sintió el imperioso deseo de gritar el nombre de su mejor amigo y echarse a llorar mientras le abrazaba fuertemente, protegiéndose en sus brazos, reconfortándose con su calor.

Respiró profundo, "Taichi…"

¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan fría?

Taichi respiró un par de veces más antes de tranquilizarse. Alzó su rostro y clavó sus castaños ojos en él. Su rostro enfatizaba preocupación. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente y éste dio un paso para acercarse más a su amigo. "Yamato… escucha, yo…", giró su vista un poco, "hoy saliste muy rápido de la escuela y yo… no quería dejar las cosas así…". Sus manos se juntaron nerviosamente mientras las frotaba con ansias.

Yamato dio un respingo internamente, pero exteriormente seguía tranquilo. "No hay problema…", suspiró y siguió su caminata pasando tranquilamente por al lado de su compañero.

"¿Qué?"

Sintió como una mano le apretó por el brazo con algo de amenaza haciéndole detener. Su mirada se clavó en el infinito mientras se sentía desvanecer. Sólo, quería estar solo.

"¿Hay… algo más?", giró su rostro impasible para enfrentar a uno enojado.

El rostro de Taichi se contrajo. ¿Eso era todo?. ¿Acaso él no debía disculparse? Su mano apretó con más fuerza al brazo de Yamato, "eres un estúpido...", le soltó con brusquedad y se alejó unos pasos para encararle furioso, "¿es todo lo que tienes que decir?" Inconscientemente sus manos se apretaron en puños.

Yamato observó el acto y no paso desapercibido el hecho de que Taichi se preparaba para pelear. Sitió un ligero mareo y frunció el ceño, "¿hay algo más que debería decir?"

"Quizás una disculpa también vendría bien de tu parte"

Yamato alzó una ceja, "¿disculpa?", acentuó con tono irónico, "si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste quien comenzó la pelea".

La mirada de Taichi se estrecho, "¡jamás hubiera comenzado de no haberte querido ir y arruinar todo!".

Estaba enojado ¡Furioso! Quería golpear a ese rubio frente a él y sacar toda la rabia que sentía. ¿Por qué no lo entendía? Él ayer había querido pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo, él tenía mucho planes para ese anterior día, pero, ese rubio cabezota había preferido su ensayo en lugar de ir con él: su mejor amigo.

Otro mareo y esta vez tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para contenerse ante las nauseas. "Taichi…", el tono de voz había cambiado transformándose en un tono serio y ronco, "no tengo ganas de pelear, si eso es lo que buscas… te prometo que en otro día continuaremos". Sus manos inconscientemente habían sido llevadas al estomago tratando de dar un poco de confort y alivió al apretarlo.

"¡Eres un idiota Ishida!"

Sólo sintió el golpe contra su rostro y segundos después se encontraba tirado en el piso observando como se perdía en la lejanía el joven con el que no hace mucho se encontraba hablando.

-

Apretó con fuerza sus ojos y comenzó a correr. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido ese cabezota? Él no había pensado en ir a pelear, no quería discutir, por eso estaba ahí. Pero ahora… "Agrr", agitó con brusquedad su cabeza, "estúpido Ishida...".

-

Llevó una mano hacía su rostro y se frotó con suavidad mientras entrecerraba levemente uno de sus ojos al dolor. Una punzada atisbó en su pecho y dejó esa labor para apretar un puño sobre su pecho tratando de contenerse. Aguardó unos segundos inclinándose ante el dolor para después soltar un pequeño grito ahogado y terminar con una respiración agitada.

El viento sopló y pasando entre las hojas de los árboles produjo zumbidos indicando que era venidera una tormenta. Yamato alzó el rostro y observó que el cielo comenzaba a nublar, "estúpido Yagami…", retiró un poco de sangre de la comisura de sus labios y se levantó, "eres un tonto Tai". Su voz se quebró y cayó de rodillas al piso, por fin estaba sucumbiendo ante el mareo. En ese mismo instante quiso flaquear y romper en llanto. Bajó la cabeza y aguardo unos momentos, cuando sintió sus ojos cristalizar, respiró profundamente y talló su rostro. Volvió a tomar un par de bocanadas de aire antes de volver a levantarse y continuar con su camino como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado.

--

Parpadeo una y otra vez ante el acto. ¿Era realmente eso cierto? Pudiendo razonar bien, tomó de los hombros a Ken para separarlo de él.

"Ken… yo no…"

¿Y ahora cómo se lo diría?

"Es decir… tú no me…", alzó el rostro y observó a un cabizbajo chico.

"No importa ¿sabes?", le escuchó susurrar por lo bajo, "no te estoy pidiendo nada, sólo quiero estar a tu lado, déjame intentarlo", alzó su rostro y pequeñas lagrimillas asomaron por las comisuras de sus ojos.

Koushiro se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Cómo no había visto esto venir?

"Ken… estoy interesado en una persona", lo mejor era ser claro y sincero, no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

"Pero…".

Negó con la cabeza, "agradezco tus sentimientos, pero, no puedo traicionar los míos por corresponderte".

Si, quizás frío y cruel, pero era sincero. Dentro de su corazón ya habitaba alguien y, aunque no fuese correspondido, él no dejaría de luchar… Si, así como el mismo Ken lo estaba haciendo.

'Rayos', se reprendió mentalmente ante lo pensado.

Levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo. Sonrió cálidamente y se acercó a él dándole otro ligero beso sobre sus labios, "no importa…", tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le miró fijamente, "no me rendiré". Quiso nuevamente tocar aquellos labios, pero el pelirrojo se giró ligeramente evitando contacto alguno. Ken sonrió tristemente y se dio media vuelta, "te veré después… Izzi…", emprendió la retirada, 'debo hablar con alguien antes de continuar…', su vista se clavó en la lejanía. Tenía la ligera sospecha de quién era el problema.

--

El señor Ishida se levantó nuevamente y caminó nervioso en aquel espacio reducido para volver a sentarse y llevar el cigarrillo a su boca con desespero, dio un toque medio y exhaló el humo por secciones. Bajando el cigarrillo hasta el nivel de su cintura, alzó el otro brazo y retiró con la mano algo de sudor y un poco del flequillo que se había pegado en su cara.

"¡Por Kami-sama! Natsuko..."

Volvió a levantarse desesperado y regresó a caminar por breves momentos antes de detenerse en una orilla del espacio y golpear, con las palmas de las mano, la pared donde quedo unos segundos reteniendo el humo del ultimo toque sin hacer nada. Intranquilo, de la nada, volvió a moverse y regresó a sentarse intentando dar otro toque al filtro para después llevar ambas manos al rostro, tallándolo con fuerza.

'¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué?..."

Restregó una mano nuevamente por el rostro retirando algo de humedad y subió su mano por la cabellera apretando con fuerza.

'¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué?'

Pateó con fuerza la puerta una vez y de esa continuaron varias más.

"¿Por qué?. ¡Demonios!..."

Apretó fuerte sus manos intentando tranquilizarse.

"... ¿por qué?..."

Volvió a tocar rápido el cigarro y apoyó la frente sobre la mano escondiendo el rostro que volvía a humedecerse.

--

Colocó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos dejando que sus pasos inconscientes le llevaran por donde quisieran. Se detuvo al cruce de una calle y esperando a que el semáforo para peatones cambiara a verde, alzó el rostro viéndole con extrañeza.

"¡Oye chico, si vas a caminar camina o no estorbes en el camino!"

Koushiro bajó la vista para observar como el tipo que le había empujado terminaba de cruzar la calle a pasos rápidos. No dijo nada, y siguiendo su camino también terminó por cruzar y seguir derecho.

La calle que había seleccionado estaba algo despejada, quizás por ser un momento libre en clases, sólo un par de estudiantes se veían ir o venir y cuchichear entre ellos los que iban acompañados.

"¿Te enteraste? A Aruka le gusta Ishiori, pero a Ishiori le gustaba Anako a quien le gusta..."

Alzó la vista nuevamente observando el cielo, pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles creando un juego de luces cuando el viento soplaba.

La naturaleza podía en momentos ser tan hermosa...

Sus labios se separaron un poco mientras mantenía su respiración pasiva y sus ojos clavados en aquel efecto.

¿Dónde se encontraban sus pensamientos?

Bajó el rostro cerrando los ojos ensimismado y frunciendo un poco las cejas en complejidad. Se sentía mal por no poder corresponder a Ken. Por un lado estaba el hecho que debía respetar lo que él sentía; pero por el otro...

Cruzó sus brazos frente al pecho, 'por el otro...'. Comenzó a tamborilear los dedos de la mano derecha sobre el brazo izquierdo, 'si Matt me dijera lo mismo me sentiría muy mal...'. Entreabrió sus ojos con tristeza fijándolos en el piso ¿Habría hecho mal en no darle una oportunidad?

"Ese idiota de Yamato... ¡Reverendo imbecíl! Es mi mejor amigo pe..."

Subió la mirada en busca de quién había pasado balbuceando a su lado hacia tan sólo unos segundos.

"¿Tai?"

El joven continuó de largo sin prestar atención, Izzy observó que llevaba pasos rápidos y no veía hacia ningún lado que no fuese hacia delante sin prestarle atención a nada.

Le siguió con la mirada por unos segundos más y giró el rostro hacia la dirección contraria, "¿habrán vuelto a pelear?", siguió su camino rumbo a aquella dirección, a veces sentía que su curiosidad era imparable, y además, ese camino era el que llevaba. Así que, siguiendo hacia delante, volvió a acomodar bien sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chamarra.

--

Tai se sentía sumamente enojado.

¿Por qué Matt podía ser tan cabeza dura?

Sin bajar la velocidad de sus pasos levantó la mano a la altura del pecho para observar su puño, éste aun estaba algo rojo por el golpe.

"Taichi… no tengo ganas de pelear, si eso es lo que buscas… te prometo que en otro día continuaremos" 

Frunció el entrecejo automáticamente. Odiaba estar enojado con el rubio pero a veces con unas únicas palabras él podía sacarlo de sus casillas. Y además, las peleas entre ellos dos con el tiempo se hacían más regulares, eso empeoraba las cosas.

"Ese idiota de Yamato... ¡Reverendo imbécíl! Es mi mejor amigo pero también es un cabezota ¿Es que siempre debemos pelearnos por tonterías?"

"_¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?"_

"_¿Hay algo más que debería decir?"_

"_Quizás una disculpa también vendría bien de tu parte"_

"_¿Disculpa? Si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste quien comenzó la pelea"_

"_Jamás hubiera comenzado de no haberte querido ir y arruinar todo"_

Apretó los dientes con coraje acelerando el paso. Matt había estado tan distante que aquel día Tai había planeado que después de aquella fiesta él y su rubio amigo pudiese hablar con tranquilidad para arreglar viejos desacuerdos, los nuevos problemas que habían acontecido entre ellos y los extraños padecimientos

Sin embargo...

Sus pasos perdieron velocidad, "él...", mordió un poco su labio inferior, "él no tuvo la culpa, es verdad, no debí golpearlo...", su mirada se torno culpable.

Sin moverse, ahí, por varios minutos, pensó detalladamente en lo que debía hacer y, ya decidido, dio vuelta sobre sus pasos regresando donde antes.

--

Casi había cruzado todo el parque y aun no le encontraba a él. Desilusionado dejó escapar un suspiro bajando la cabeza con derrota, "pensé que si seguía la dirección por la que venía Tai podría encontrarlo... agrr...", agitó la cabeza con molestia, "¿qué rayos me pasa? Lo más seguro es que ya se haya marchado o prefiera estar solo, más si ha peleado con Tai...". Pateó una piedrecilla con molestia, se sentía un poco desilusionado; se había creado en él la ilusión de verlo en ese día y tenía una razón. Bajó con tristeza la mirada sin hacer alguna mueca y talló parte de su mejilla y de sus labios inconscientemente, "me hubiera gustado advertirlo...".

En el fondo el pelirrojo se sentía desilusionado, Ken había tomado algo que no era para él.

La piedrecilla que instantes atrás había pateado, regresó a sus pies.

"Espero no meterme en lo que no me importa, pero desde que te conozco, Izzi, no te había visto tan serio ¿sucede algo malo?"

Alzó el rostro con un poco de temor, era un descuidado, hablar en voz alta creyendo estar solo no era la solución.

"No sucede nada, Daivis, me he quedado pensando, es todo"

Los ojos castaños de Daivis pestañearon incrédulos, pensar tanto en algo tan seriamente no indicaba precisamente que todo estuviera bien.

'Bien podría tratarse de algún trabajo o un programa nuevo que halla descubierto...'

Asintió aun con incredulidad, "está bien, no hay problema si no quieres contármelo", dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, "pero te daré un consejo: no camines tan despistadamente sin saber por dónde y mucho menos hablando en voz alta".

El pelirrojo sintió recorrerle un escalofrío, "yo... no... esto..."

La sonrisa de Daivis se abrió más convirtiéndose en pícara al ver a Izzi sonrojar, "está bien, te dije que no hay ningún problema. Lo mejor será que continúe por mi camino", alzó una mano despidiéndose.

'¿Qué-qué es lo que habrá escuchado?', Daivis pasó a su lado e Izzi se giró rápido, "oye Daivis ¿has visto a Matt?"

El googlee boy se giró pensativo llevando una mano a la cabeza, "no recuerdo haberlo visto", observó a su interlocutor algo serio y enfatizó su mueca pensativa, "aunque tampoco es que haya prestado mucha atención en el camino. ¿Sabes Izzi? Yo vengo de casa de Ken y no hace mucho tome el camino por el parque, quizás si Yamato estaba por aquí se encuentre hasta el extremo de éste, rumbo a casa de Tk"

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, "posiblemente..."

Daivis le observó por unos instantes, su amigo parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos; se preguntó internamente si todo el conflicto giraba entorno al hermano de Takeru. Se encogió de hombros sin entender, los mayores siempre tenían problemas muy complejos y no los comentaban mucho con ellos a excepción de Tk, a veces hasta la propia Hikari quedaba fuera porque Taichi no quería preocuparla. Suspiró. Bien, no iba a meterse donde no querían, "nos vemos luego Izzi, si yo veo a Yamato le diré que lo buscas".

Izzi asintió levemente antes de ver marchar a su joven amigo, "te lo agradezco...", susurró ya más para si que nada ya que Daivis llevaba un tramo de distancia. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y nuevamente colocando las manos a los bolsillos siguió su camino, seguiría el consejo de Daivis.

'Ken...'

Su conversación con Daivis le regresó a la mente el suceso que había pasado.

'Debí haberme percatado antes...', suspiró con pesadez.

--

Alzó el rostro y dejó que el aire le despeinase mientras disfrutaba la sensación.

¿Cuáles era sus problemas pasados?

Abrió los ojos observando las nubes, ellas se movían casi imperceptibles y en su lejanía un puntito oscuro se movía a velocidad atravesando con libertad.

¿Sus problemas anteriores se verías ahora tan pequeños como veía al águila?

Volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás; en estos momentos no podía centrar nada.

--

Ahora la escena había cambiado. Se encontraba estático, el poco cigarro que le quedaba se comía lentamente mientras el humo se perdía en la altura. El señor Ishida lloraba con discreción mientras su rostro era apresado por sus manos que intentaban esconder sus silencios.

Tic... y tac... decía el reloj desde la habitación, mientras él, encerrado en el baño buscaba escapar de la realidad.

Alzó el rostro respirando a profundidad, no era tiempo para caer en esas cosas, necesitaba darle apoyo a su hijo y no ser el eslabón que inundara todo. Apagando el ya acabado cigarro, mojó con agua la colilla y la tiró en el cesto de basura. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire para llenar su pecho, abrió por completo el grifo del agua fría y entre sus manos junto un poco para llevarla empapando su rostro.

'¿Cuánto tiempo ha padecido esos dolores antes de llegar a donde estamos?'

Esa pregunta clavada en su mente le hizo ver un gran descuido, Yamato había relegado su salud a una cosa secundaria, y, además, no le había dicho nada a él, su padre, quien mínimo merecía saber de vez en vez algo de su hijo, o eso creía que merecía.

Alzó el rostro completamente empapado, y agarrando una toalla lo secó al reafirmar lo que había llamado su atención.

"¿Podrá ser Yamato? O quizás..."

Sin bien, sólo alcanzó a medio secarse, acudió a la puerta con prontitud, una que otra idea desolada pasó por su mente dejándole intranquilo.

"¡Ya..."

La frase murió en la boca, bajó la vista para encontrar a quién llamaba a la puerta.

"¿Se encuentra bien Sr. Ishida?"

El rostro de Ken había quedado algo desconcertado ante tal recibimiento, además, no era para imaginar, el padre de Matt estaba medio mojado y un rostro bastante pálido.

"Ken ¿sucede algo?"

Por dentro se obligó a tranquilizarse, no podía ser, no debía de ser así. Cada vez que Matt saliera las cosas debería ser iguales y no tan tétricas como se habían pintado en esos momentos. 'Aunque tengo una buena razón para pensar así...', apuntó con lógica ante tal asunto.

"Disculpa...", respiró tranquilo e intentando aparentar nada esbozó una media sonrisa, "he estado algo presionado por el trabajo y casi no he dormido, "dime ¿qué se te ofrece?"

El Ichijouji enarcó una ceja pero decidió no preguntar, "he venido a buscar a Matt ¿se encuentra aquí?"

El hombre, con discreción, apretó los dedos a la puerta donde apoyaba su mano, "salió desde hace rato, pero le diré que has venido a buscarle"

El chico dio las gracias y se retiró.

'Que extraño...', apretó el botón del elevador y esperó que llegará, 'parece que estuviese nervioso... o más bien...', la campanilla sonó y las puertas se abrieron, '... preocupado', entró y apuntó al elevador la planta baja.

El Sr. Ishida por su parte cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y restregaba una mano contra el rostro, se sentía muy cansado.

--

"Hoy todos se encuentran extraños", pateó una piedrecilla mientras cabizbajo metía las manos a los bolsillos, "primero Ken y ahora Izzi", suspiró, "además Tai y Yamato ayer también se encontraban así. Y...", mordió su labio inferior y sin continuar negó cansado con la cabeza terminando por fruncir las cejas con enojo, "eso no tiene porque importarme, además es demasiado complejo", volvió a negar con la cabeza, "yo no lo entiendo...", terminó por llevarse las manos a la cabeza por la desesperación, "¡no entiendo!"

"¿Daivis?"

El chico gritón se detuvo de repente y parpadeo con inocencia antes de caer en cuenta de quién hablaba.

"Ka-¡Kari!", deslizó sus manos dejándolas tras la cabeza entrecruzando los dedos, "jajaja ¿qué haces por aquí?", los colores en su cara se habían puesto un poco rojos.

Y hablando de no hablar solos... Se reprendió mentalmente, si que era bueno siguiendo sus propios consejos...

La chica parpadeo antes de sonreír, "bueno, me dirijo hacia casa de Tk"

'¿De Tk?...', las pupilas del chico se oscurecieron extrañamente. "Ya veo...", continuó con su sonrisa dispuesto a proseguir su camino, "será mejor que no te entretenga más ¡nos vemos luego Kari!"

Hikari se extrañó ¿era su imaginación o Daivis se comportaba de manera extraña? Le siguió con la mirada observando como se despedía y continuaba como si nada. Eso no le pareció.

"Daivis ¡espera!"

Corrió hacia él y le volvió a dirigir una sonrisa, "¿estás ocupado?. ¿no quieres venir a casa de Tk?"

"Yo, bueno, no...", balbuceo.

Hikari sonrió más grande, "bien, que bueno que no estás ocupado, así podrás venir", sin esperar a más le tomó una mano y le instó a seguirle.

"Pe-pero..."

--

"Si, ése me gusta", apuntó con entusiasmo, "¿lo tiene en color rosa?"

Un celular sonó y la chica se dispuso a contestar mientras pagaba.

"¿Si?" Habla Mimi...", acentuó una sonrisa, "¡hola superior Jyou!. ¿cómo se ha encontrado?"

Mientras seguía hablando, la vendedora entregó a la joven una bolsa y la despidió con una sonrisa.

"¡Vuelva pronto!"

Mimi alejó el aparato un poco y le sonrió en respuesta, "gracias", antes de volver a la conversación. "Superior Jyou ¿es eso una cita?", soltó una risita, "pero tampoco tiene que ponerse tan nervioso", salió de la tienda y cruzó la calle deteniéndose frente a un aparador, "mañana a las cuatro ¿le parece bien? Nos vemos, me saluda a Shin-san y a Shuu-san", colgó el aparato y bajó la vista observando una laptop en exhibición.

'...'

Sus ojos temblaron tristes.

"... aunque eso me hubiera gustado..."

Alzó la vista para toparse con su reflejo y eso le hizo suspirar desganada.

"Creo que debo ir a comprar algo más..."

Guardó su celular y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la tienda vecina, quizás un cinto rosa no le caería mal.

--

El puntero del mause parpadeo sobre la hoja blanca del programa, se escribió una palabra pero se eliminó e instantes después le reemplazó una frase. Angustiados, unos ojos azules releyeron varias veces la frase y desesperado el joven llevó ambas manos a la cabeza revolviéndose el cabello, "... esto no... tiene sentido...", terminó exhalando pesadamente al dejarse caer derrotado en el respaldo de la silla.

El hermano de Yamato, durante su estancia en la primaria, había adquirido un nuevo gusto reemplazando el basketball pero sin olvidarlo, el gusto por las letras. Un día cansado de sentir tanto y poder decir tan poco, tomó un cuaderno y una pluma y sin saber cómo, entre todas aquellas líneas, palabras y frases se habían logrado tomar un significado especial. Fascinado ante los diferentes significados que se habían logrado adquirir fue en busca de conocimiento, leyendo artículos, libros y principalmente historias de ciencia ficción o fantasía, sus favoritas; justo como lo había sido su vida en una época pasada. Así Tk Llegó a una conclusión: "Es ciego quien no quiera ver lo obvio, pero más triste es la gente que no quiere ver la belleza", así lo expresó para si mismo cuando entendió el largo camino que faltaba y tan solitario...

La gente solía tomar las cosas diferentes y verlas de una manera, pero cuando se tomaba conciencia de las cosas, existía tristeza al ver que no todos comprendían lo que uno quería decir, veía ó sentía. Pero... ¿qué pasaba cuando uno se olvidaba de todo, incluso de tratar de resolver o meditar sus problemas y pensamientos intentando abarcar todo?. ¿Qué sucedía cuando uno no se detenía a pensar y caminaba tan aprisa que incluso la vida se tornaba como un café sin nada que lo endulzará y sin dejar un recuerdo de su dulce sabor en los labios?

La línea seguía punteando al final de la frase y el pequeño rubio seguía intentando desbloquearse.

"Lo que debo hacer es despejar mi mente e imaginar lo que voy a escribir"

Desvió la vista y observó tras su ventana algunas ramas de un árbol que golpeaban empujadas por el aire.

_"Son como sus ojos que martillan en mi mente..."_

Regresó la mirada con tristeza contemplando el monitor.

°°  
Decaía sin tiempo el reloj, la oscuridad en la habitación era como su mente donde escondía sus retorcidos pensamientos encarcelados tras su lúgubre mirada.

"Detente..."

Insisistió el joven dando un paso atrás, aun marcaba en su mirada la sorpresa que le habían guardado.

"Esto... yo... no..."

Sus ojos brillantes entre la oscuridad observaron directamente aquellos labios temblorosos que aun seguían húmedos por su saliva y rojos por las caricias. Sonrió con satisfacción.

"Esto lo he estado esperando, te he estado esperando..."  
°°

Sin pensarlo más veces Tk borró el último renglón, justo el que había agregado hacia unos momentos.

°°  
"Todo esto es tan molesto ¡me desespera! Mi cabeza es como una violenta corriente sucia por la revoltura con la tierra, que no puede pensar con claridad".

El joven se detuvo sin poder continuar, el camino de su huída había llegado a su fin.

Rutake a su contrario siguió acercándose a Kedaisu, aun su vista fija en él, "no sé cómo apagar esto...", le alcanzó y sostuvo la mano que intentó golpearlo, pero en lugar de responder a la agresión le observo con suplica, "no sé... cómo sacarte de mi cabeza. Esto que siento no está bien, no está..."  
°°

Dejó la oración inconclusa releyendo esas últimas palabras.

¿Realmente...?

El timbre le sacó de sus pensamientos y con un suspiró apagó el monitor y se dispuso levantar, 'sólo espero no entretenerme mucho...', abrió la puerta y unos ojos azules le recibieron, "¿Ken?"

"Hola Tk, espero no haberte molestado"

"¿Eh? No, no, no es ninguna molestia ¿sucede algo?"

Ken sonrió levemente mientras negaba, "no sucede nada. La verdad es que he venido para ver si Yamato-san se encuentra aquí, he ido a su casa pero tu papá me ha dicho que no se encuentra ahí. Así que pensé podría encontrarse aquí...", terminó observando discretamente hacia el interior de la casa.

"Uhm... pues Yama no se encuentra aquí Ken ¿no has pensado marcarle a su celular?"

"Lo intenté, pero está apagado"

El rubio enarcó una ceja con extrañeza ¿Por qué sentía cierta incomodidad estando frente a su amigo?

"Bueno, si él viene le diré que lo estás buscando"

Ken asintió, "te lo agradeceré, ahora será mejor que me..."

"Tk, hijo, no sabía que vendría un amigo tuyo. ¡Hola Ken!"

"Buenas tardes Sra. Takaishi"

"Has llegado en un buen momento ¿quieres acompañarnos a comer?"

Sin que el rubio pudiera decir algo su madre le había entregado un par de cajas.

"No quiero molestar, muchas gracias"

Tk suspiró a sus adentros, el sentir esa incomoda sensación hacia uno de sus amigos más queridos no tenía ningún sentido.

"Vamos Ken", el rubio sonrió tras las cajas, "no es ninguna molestia"

Sin darse cuenta ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en la mesa mientras la mamá de Tk atendía una llamada.

"Izzi me comentó que ambos están trabajando junto con Miyako en un juego donde aparecen los digimons"

"Si, así es, aunque aun no hemos terminado de configurar la estrategia del juego, ya tenemos a la mayoría de los personajes"

Tk sonrió alegre, "será bueno verlo, extraño mucho a Patamon..."

Ken bajó la vista, "yo también extraño a Wormmon"

El vapor salía de las sopas calientes y junto a ellas se llenaba un tazón de arroz, a su lado reposaban un vaso de té helado.

"Tk, hijo...", la madre del chico se asomó por le umbral de la entrada a la cocina, "me temo que deberé dejarlos solos, debo salir a un asunto de trabajo"

El rubio asintió esbozando una sonrisa, "no hay problema mamá, espero te vaya muy bien y te vas con mucho cuidado"

"Gracias hijo", giró la vista al otro muchacho, "nos vemos luego Ken, espero otro día puedas acompañarnos a comer"

"Se lo agradezco Sra. Takaishi"

Al, la mamá de Tk, abandonar la habitación, un silencio le inundo, ninguno de los dos jóvenes caía a disposición de hablar. Ken por su parte observaba como su amigo comía calladamente y entonces lo entendió.

'Estás acostumbrado a comer solo ¿no es así?', dejó la taza de té a un lado.

"¿Tu mamá siempre está trabajando?"

El rubio detuvo los palillos con arroz a centímetros de su boca, "por lo general suele haber ocasiones en que el trabajo la absorbe mucho y sucede lo de esta ocasión", asomó una sonrisa, "yo también espero en un futuro ponerle tanta pasión como lo hacen mis padres e incluso mi hermano, ya que la mayor parte de su tiempo gusta de ensayar con la banda", terminó por llevar el arroz a su boca.

¿Takeru qué tan diferente podía ser a su hermano?

"Es verdad, él siempre está ensayando; debe ser difícil para los demás capturar su atención..."

"Te equivocas", el rubio le observo directo, "tanto mi hermano como todos los del grupo están presentes cuando uno los necesita, supongo fue esa unión que se formó en el tiempo que vivimos en el digimundo, tú debes entenderlo ya que contrario a Daivis, Miyako e Iori, tú también estuviste antes. Sabes que en un pasado las cosas no fueron tan sencillas como ahora..."

'¿En un tiempo pasado? ... Ryo...'

Ken le observó, encontraba familiar la nostalgia que se prestaba a los ojos siempre melancólicos de el hermano de Yamato, y sabía que existía una razón de ser. Llegar a un mundo sin tener el conocimiento de nada, solos, mounstros atacándolos sin justificación.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una sonrisa triste.

La unión que ellos tenían jamás podrían romperla. Pero sin embargo... él no podía renunciar tan fácil, sin importar nada, lo intentaría, y si en un momento sabía que ya no había porque luchar, entonces hasta ese momento aceptaría su derrota.

Alejó la taza de té de sus labios y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa al rubio, "es verdad, en ese tiempo uno logra aprender muchas cosas"

El timbre de la estancia sonó y el joven se levantó para atender, "creo que hoy es un día de visitas...", cerró sus ojos y sonrió. No le molestaba sus amigos, era sólo que... Abrió la puerta y unos ojos castaños le recibieron sonrientes.

"Tk ¡Hola!. ¿Estás ocupado?"

"Hola Kari, no, no estoy ocupado, me encontraba comiendo con Ken ¿quieres pasar?"

La niña asintió aun sonriente, "¿Ken está aquí? Que bueno, Daivis ha venido con migo"

'¿Daivis?', el rubio parpadeo y cayó en cuenta de que en efecto, Daivis venía con Kari, era sólo que se encontraba demasiado callado, algo muy raro en él. "Daivis ¿te encuentras bien?"

Algo nervioso asintió, "estoy perfectamente ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?"

Hikari se giró también, observándole, "es verdad, tú no eres tan callado"

"Bueno, podría ser porque se acerca el campeonato de fútbol", Ken asomó a la sala, traía ambas manos a los bolsillos, 'pensé que se trataba de Yamato, pero quizás es lo mejor, necesito pensar las cosas...'

El más alegre de los nuevos elegidos alzó la vista observándole agradecido, "el campeonato será pronto, debo estar muy concentrado"

"Te echaremos muchos ánimos, estamos seguros que ganarás"

Pero contrario a Kari, Tk no se encontró muy convencido ante ello.

"Me temo que te equivocas Hikari"

La chica se giró a verle sin entender.

"Quien ganará será mi equipo"

Ken sonrió con seguridad y eso hizo reaccionar a su mejor amigo y adversario.

"Por su puesto que no, mi equipo es el mejor, me tienen a mí ¿qué más pueden pedir?"

Kari y Ken comenzaron a reír a carcajada abierta ante la pose forzadamente presumida del moreno. Pero lejos de ellos, intentando despistar, con una sonrisa Tk les acompañaba, aunque discretamente aun observaba el rostro de Daivis, algo no encajaba y él no entendía.

--

Había perdido las esperanzas al verse ya casi al final del parque, buscaba con la mirada a sus lados y cruzando las calles para ver si por casualidad le veía, pero... Cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un suspiro, "creo que...", abrió sus ojos y al momento los entrecerró por algo de luz que había pegado directo a sus pupilas, cubriéndose con la mano siguió de vuelta su caminó sintiéndose algo ensimismado, o más bien, desilusionado y pensativo sobre ello.

"Matt..."

El nombre escapó tan natural que fueron segundos los que pasaron para que Izzi pegará un respingo al darse cuenta, y sobresaltado viese a su alrededor buscando no haberse topado con otro conocido, ' tranquilo Izzi... dos veces en el día sería demasiado'. Tranquilizándose, regresó sus manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta y giró la vista hacia el frente, parpadeó por un momento y su cabeza se inclinó a la derecha con curiosidad ¿acaso...? Siguió su camino unos pasos más y, ahí estaba, como invocado.

"Creo que no morirás pronto"

Matt fue sacado de sus pensamientos muy bruscamente, y al alzar el rostro fue a toparse con una agradable sonrisa.

"¿Izzi?", alzó una ceja confundido, "¿por qué...?", de algún modo no entendía ¿acaso él sabía? Porque si sabía esa manera de llegar había sido de muy mal gusto desde una de las perspectivas vistas.

Dejó escapar una risa tranquila, "así se dice cuando uno está pensando o hablando de alguien y éste aparece", comentó contento.

El rubio dejó escapar una sonrisa de lado intentando no reír por las tonterías de la vida, "ya veo...", Matt le observó intrigado, "pareces muy contento"

El pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin poderlo evitar, haberse topado con él le había dejado así y no podía ocultarlo.

Matt entonces sonrió involuntariamente, parecía contagioso lo que Izzi traía, "eso es bueno".

"Muy bueno", respondió el otro y se sentó a su lado, "dime ¿cómo has estado?"

Meditó bien su respuesta antes de contestar, "pues... he estado".

Izzi esperó más respuesta pero no la recibió, opinó al final que era una respuesta bastante rara pero que Matt no la había dejado a ser cuestionable.

"¿Todo está...?"

"Y ¿puedo saber para qué me buscabas?"

La frase no termino, Matt le había aplastado con una pregunta rápida sin dar tiempo a terminar de preguntar, algo en su mente le dijo que el rubio lo había hecho apropósito.

"¿Uhm?"

El rubio, aun en su lugar, se giró observándole con escrutinio, "has dicho que alguien pensaba o hablaba de mi, imagino que eras tú ya que no veo a nadie más".

En Izzi escapó una sonrisa nerviosa, esa pregunta no estaba dentro de sus planes ni para hacerse ni para ser formulada, '¿ahora qué?'. Algo dentro suyo le pidió decirle la verdad, pero el pelirrojo aun no estaba decidido a hacerle caso a esa vocecita.

"Bueno...", la mirada de Matt le ponía nervioso, comparado con un virus que amenazaba con eliminar el disco duro de su portátil preciada, Matt le rompía los nervios y el virus le hacia cosquillas, "necesito un consejo".

El chico pálido enarcó una ceja, "no creo que sea de computadoras ¿verdad?".

Matt no era tonto, había notado lo nervioso que se encontraba su amigo pelirrojo y el sonrojo que se pronunciaba en sus mejillas desde hecha la pregunta, en algún momento le hizo pensar otra cosa pero quizás se alejaba de la realidad.

El más bajó negó rápidamente y con nervio.

'¿En qué problema te has metido Izzi?'

No se le había ocurrido algo más para safarse de la pregunta y ahora debía continuar. Por un lado no quería, ya que con Matt era con el último que quería tratar lo ocurrido, pero por el otro lado y analizándolo detalladamente, quizás podía ser de provecho y obtener cierta información.

Observó las manos de su amigo retorcerse mientras éste aun intentaba responder, y entonces él dejó salir una sonrisa, "relájate Izzi, ha sido una simple pregunta, si no lo deseas no contentes".

Usando su capacidad de autocontrol, el chico respiró profundamente, "está bien, es sólo que..."

El elegido de la amistad advirtió que el asunto era serio, así que tornó un semblante como tal.

Izzi le expuso el asunto, omitiendo nombres, también los sentimientos de por medio y razones.

"Entonces ¿tú qué harías?"

Matt pareció meditarlo por unos instantes, "la verdad no lo sé, le daría una oportunidad"

Izzi se sintió bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Matt siempre intentaba hacer sentir mejor a sus amigos, mientras que él sólo estaba pensando en si mismo.

"Aunque...", desvió la mirada a un lado como si pensase en algo, o lo recordase, "tampoco podemos mentir ni mentirnos. Sonará frío, pero creo que lo mejor en este caso es ser sincero, respetar lo que verdaderamente uno siente y ya si el tiempo indica que es mejor darle una oportunidad y esa persona aun lo desea, entonces otorgársela".

El elegido del conocimiento suspiró para sus adentros, con ello no tenía una respuesta muy clara.

El rubio regresó su mirada sobre el pelirrojo, "disculpa si no puedo ayudarte mucho, las decisiones siempre serán diferentes dependiendo de la persona"

Sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza, "no debes disculparte, es verdad que quizás no es una respuesta directa pero con ello me has ayudado suficiente", agradeció inclinando un poco la cabeza y en ese acto Matt le dio un coscorrón.

"No hagas eso, me haces sentir mucho más grande que tú"

El pelirrojo le escuchó reír y al observarle esbozó una mueca de complacencia prometiéndose entonces que intentaría que siempre fuese así.

--

Daivis se sintió algo incomodo al girar la mirada y toparse con la del rubio fija en él. Era la undécima vez que le veía observándole y eso comenzaba a ponerle nervioso, además su pregunta silenciosa comenzaba a aplastarle.

"Ya veo, suena muy divertido. ¿Gatomon estará con todas sus etapas?"

"Así es, todos los digimons de los cuales tenemos conocimiento"

Daivis observó sonreír a su amiga e intentó unirse a la función con bastante fracaso, ya que de vez en vez dirigía su vista al rubio.

"Oye Tk, por cierto ¿te acuerdas de Willis?"

"¿Uhm? Si, si me acuerdo"

"Bueno, hace poco recibí un correo de él, te manda saludos"

Daivis aprovechó que su rubio amigo se mantenía dentro de la platica y se alejó un poco.

"Cuando quiere sus ojos pueden ser muy expresivos, y en estos momentos parecen llenos de dudas sobre tu persona"

Dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa y encaró a quién le había dirigido tal frase.

"Deberías hablar con él", le dio un empujoncito en dirección hacia el nombrado, "sirve que le preguntas por qué tanta curiosidad"

Las mejillas del moreno se tornaron rojizas, y en lugar de preguntar o algo, busco la cocina.

"Iré por un vaso de agua", anunció antes de salir de la sala.

Tk, contrario a poner atención a lo que Hikari contaba sobre el correo de Willis, dejó su mirada perdida en la entrada de la cocina para después con una sonrisa ofrecer a los presentes si querían algo de tomar y dirigirse tras Daivis.

"Si quieres puedo..."

Ken se había aparecido frente a ella antes que fuera tras el rubio.

"¿Y no sabes nada de Michael?"

-

Lejos de los otros, Tk encontró al goolgee boy bebiendo algo de agua fresca.

"No lo comprendo..."

"¿Qué no comprendes?"

Con el respingo Daivis casi deja caer el vaso del susto, "¡Tk!. ¡ No deberías asustar a las personas de esa manera!", el rostro del moreno se mostraba enojado, pero por dentro su corazón latía con fuerza, 'debo dejar de hablar solo, debo de hacerlo'

El rubio enarcó una ceja, "al parecer estabas tan concentrado en tus pensamientos que no me escuchaste entrar. ¿Está todo bien?".

Sin responder, Daisuke se limitó a observarle mientras éste sacaba de la despensa un sobre de saborizante y comenzaba a prepararlo.

"Yo... bueno...", frunció el ceño ¿cómo se hacía llamar portador del valor y la amistad si no enfrentaba esas cosas?. "Creo que el que debería hacer aquí esa pregunta soy yo".

El rubio se giró parpadeando sin entender, "¿a qué te refieres?"

"Desde que llegue no has dejado de observarme como si escondiera algo ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?", su tonillo se pronunciaba molesto, ya estaba cansado de estar tanto tiempo bajo presión.

Tk dejó el sobre ya vertido a un lado y comenzó a menear el agua, "¿acaso no escondes algo?"

Los puños del moreno se apretaron, "¿acaso debería esconder algo?"

"No lo sé, dímelo tú", respondió el poseedor de la esperanza y acercando una cuchara a la boca de su compañero le hizo probar, "¿crees que así está bien o le pongo más azúcar?"

"Uhmm", relamió sus labios verificando, "así está bien, te ha quedado muy rica", sinceró con una sonrisa para después volver a enfadarse, "oye, pero no intentes eludir mi pregunta"

"No lo hago", sacó algunos hielos del congelador.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que escondo algo?. ¡Yo creo que tú eres quien esconde algo!"

Dejó los hielos dentro del agua y girándose hacia Daisuke caminó hasta quedar a un paso de distancia, "Daivis, quizás no quieras comentarlo, tampoco quiero obligarte, pero me preocupas, tú no eres así, se que escondes algo"

El moreno se quedo sin habla, tenerle tan cerca le ponía muy nervioso.

Takeru suspiró y regresando por el agua volvió a caminar hacia Daivis, "quiero que sepas que somos amigos, si algo sucede puedes contar conmigo".

Sólo escuchó los pasos alejándose y hasta ese momento dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo, "yo...quisiera"

--

Apretó los ojos mientras inclinaba apoyándose sobre las rodillas e intentaba regularizar la respiración, "¿habrá... regresado a su casa?", buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, ahí era donde había estado hacia sólo unos instantes con el rubio. Volvió a tomar postura y sacó su celular marcando rápido ese número tan conocido pero su rostro se mostró molesto al ser mandado al buzón, "¿pero qué...?", sin remedio marcó uno más seguro y volvió a esperar, "¿si?. ¿señor Ishida? Buenas tardes, disculpe que le moleste pero quería saber si se encontraba Matt por ahí", guardó silencio unos segundos escuchando al papá de su mejor amigo, "comprendo, si, se lo diré cuando lo encuentre. Gracias". Colgó el aparato y le volvió a guardar, "¿dónde estás Matt?", observó a sus laterales buscando, pero nada, "y si se encuentra con Tk o uno de los chicos?", volvió a sacar el celular pero sólo se quedó observando los números, "aunque también podría estar ensayando...". Divagó unos segundos hasta que optó por guardar nuevamente el aparato, "le prohibiré que apague su celular, es muy difícil encontrarle", soltó una mueca de disgusto para en breve alzar una ceja, '¿Izzi?. ¿Matt?', en efecto, viendo mejor, a quien buscaba estaba en el mismo parque donde habían peleado hacía tan sólo unos momentos pero un poco lejos, casi al final. Nervioso, caminó hacia ellos, pero no pudo evitar extrañarse ante la seriedad de los dos.

-

Habían hablado de cosas sin importancia, más que nada se hacían compañía.

Izzi se removió en su asiento con una pregunta que le estaba comiendo desde casi llegado con el Ishida.

"Matt..."

"¿Uhm?", el rubio observaba hacia la deriva del parque.

Izzi no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez podría perfilar con sus dedos ese bonito marco, "te ves algo preocupado ¿pasa algo?"

Pasaron algunos segundos en donde ninguno dijo nada, tampoco hicieron algún movimiento que insinuará presión.

"Quizás...", el rubio observaba hacia la lejanía, su voz más profunda que siempre, "... me preocupa lo que pasará..."

En las pupilas negras de Izzi se mostró inquietud, su amigo se veía triste.

"Matt..."

Algo dentro del pelirrojo se alertó, esa melancolía que arrastraban las palabras dichas por su amigo no parecían dichas al azar.

Unos pasos se detuvieron frente a ambos y el chico alzó una mano a modo de saludo, "hola chicos, siento interrumpir pero...", sus castaños ojos enfocaron con seriedad en el rubio , "necesito habar contigo".

--

Volvió a observar el reloj en su muñeca y con nerviosismo antes de tallar sus manos por undécima vez, tomó un trago de café.

¿Cómo comenzaría?

El teléfono sonó y sin mucha presión contesto rápidamente.

"¿Bueno? Buenas tardes Tai, no, no se encuentra él salió desde hace rato, pero si lo ves por favor dile que necesito hablar con él"

Colgó el aparato sin muchas ganas ¿qué estaría pasando? Ya eran dos de sus amigos que le buscaban en muy poco tiempo.

"No creo que sea nuevamente de los Digimons ¿o si?", había enarcado una ceja con verdadera curiosidad, "bien, si es así Natsuko deberá saber algo", volvió a observar el reloj, "no creo que tarde mucho en llegar".

Continuará...

----

**Comentarios:** Fiuuuu un día de trabajo y copiadera ¿creerán que tenia la mitad de esto en una libreta desde hace un tetramestre? Jeje, bueno, para los que siguen aun leyendo se los agradezco mucho.

Debo agregar que me he puesto a corregir los capítulos anteriores, cambie uno que otro detalle (nada grave) y corregí la ortografía.

No quería separar escenas pero me vi forzada ya que el formato que sube la Ff junta todo, sinceramente no me agrada como se suben archivos ahora, me agradaba mucho más el anterior modo. Si ocurre algún problema mil disculpas, estoy batallando algo para que me suba los capítulos. No... de verdad, odio como suben ahora los formatos... si existe falta de algún signo de exclamación o interrogación, letras que llevan acentos desaparecidas o casos extraños, es porque el sistema lo está cambiando todo. Mil disculpas.

Nota 1: He revisado línea por línea y con trucos he resuelto uno que otro detalle para que el formato se mantenga, no es mucho pero algo es mejor que nada, además, es lindo leer una historia limpia (nótese, no digo que la mía sea perfecta pero intento que no tenga errores). Por otra me esforcé mucho revisando todo como para que se moviera sin piedad. Uno de los casos extraños es que notarán que al terminar un signo de interrogación o exclamación y que le continúe otro aparecerá un puntito, logre que con ello no borrase uno de los signos y se quedará todo incompleto. Lo bueno también, es que he aprovechado en eliminar esos errores que pasé por alto. Espero no halla más detalles, de ser así vuelvo a disculparme.

Nota 2: Arreglaré de igual manera para que no halla problemas los otros dos anteriores caps, pero por ahora me he tardado toda la tarde en éste y tengo post de foros pendientes, así que eso lo haré con más tiempo después.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail a o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
